


I Trust You More Than Most

by skiesof_hope



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, I honestly have no clue what im doing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, MAYBE!, Mild Language, Period-Typical Homophobia, Trust Issues, am i projecting?, but its not too bad, but not too bad, cannon-era, kinda angsty, mostly inspired by the 1992 movie but could go either way, they're kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesof_hope/pseuds/skiesof_hope
Summary: Davey asks Jack a question that he doesn't want to answer.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I Trust You More Than Most

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little fluffy one shot! Is there any plot? Absolutely not! But I hope you enjoy anyways :) And pardon any grammatical/spelling errors, I tried my best to make it readable.

“Jack?” Davy asked, his voice just above a whisper. They were sitting on the fire escape just outside his parents’ bedroom, and at night you could hear every sound from outside the apartment. Jack was pressed up against Davey, resting his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. He should let him sleep and bring it up again in the morning, but this was bothering him too much to let go. “Jack,” he repeated, shifting to get his attention.

“Yeah, Dave?” Jack’s voice was so hoarse and quiet that Davey wondered if he might be getting sick from his lack of rest. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer into his side, trying to keep him warm. He felt Jack relax against his shoulders as he let out a soft sigh against his neck. 

“Why didn’t you tell me your real name?” Jack immediately tensed up at the question and pulled himself away from Davey. “Shit, Jack I’m-,” he tried to backtrack but he could tell the damage had been done. There was something in Jack’s eyes. He didn't seem angry exactly, more hurt. Jack wasn’t typically a vulnerable person, but there was something about him at this moment. The moonlight made his usually sharp features seem softer but his body language signaled that he was about to bolt at any second. Bolting when things got emotional was not something that either of them was a stranger to, and Davey had seen first hand how Jack could cut himself off completely. 

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Jack said with a sudden harshness in his voice that Davy hadn’t been expecting. Taken aback, Davey scoffed which instantly made the situation worse. He had to diffuse this. He had gotten good at calming Jack down after all these months of sneaking around and almost getting caught. New York had lots of alleyways to hide in, but it also had a lot of cops who didn't often turn a blind eye when they saw men like them. 

“Jack, I’m sorry, I was just curious, but it’s your business. I don’t need to know.”

“You’re damn right it’s my business,” Jack muttered. “I should get back, the boys prolly need somethin'.” Jack started slowly and quietly climbing down the metal stairs. He may have been mad, but he didn't want them getting caught. This gave Davey the chance to reach out and take his hand. The contact startled him and he stopped right a few steps down. For the first time that night, Davey looked directly into Jack’s eyes and begged him to stay. Jack’s face twisted as he considered all of his options. He could either stay on the fire escape and talk through his emotions, something that he wasn't particularly fond of, or he could go back to the lodging house and try again with Davey the next day. After all, they were never able to stay mad at each other for too long. But Davey seemed genuinely sorry, and Jack was too exhausted to make it all the way back. If he was being honest with himself, he’d probably just sleep in the alley behind the apartment building if he left now. 

It wasn't even a decision at this point, really. Davey was much softer than a brick wall and much more forgiving. 

Jack’s hand tightened around Davey’s and he pulled himself back up beside him. They sat in silence for a moment and they could both feel the anxiety filling the space between them. Davey opened his mouth, about to let out a slew of unneeded apologies, but before he could say a word Jack kissed him. After a few seconds, Davey pulled away, out of breath, and surprised. “I’m sorry,” he barely whispered. “I shouldn't have asked you that, I guess I was just-.” 

“I overreacted, Dave, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it was a stupid question. Your name is Jack Kelly.” 

“Francis Sullivan was my father’s name, and I didn't want it anymore. He didn’t do nothin’ for me.” 

Davey nodded, not knowing what else to say. He couldn’t understand where Jack was coming from. His father was a great man and he was beyond proud to carry the Jacobs family name. But Jack didn’t have a father like Davey’s. Neither of his parents had ever been in the picture. He was left to take care of himself, like most of the other newsboys Davey had come to know over the past few weeks. 

“Where’d you get Jack Kelly from?” Davey asked out of pure curiosity. Jack bit the inside of his lip, deciding whether or not he should answer. 

“My middle name is John and Kelly was my mother’s maiden name. I think it has a nice ring to it.” 

“It does,” Davey said, squeezing Jack’s hand again. Jack smiled at the gesture and started leaning into Davey once again and laying his head on his shoulder. The tension between them had subsided. 

They sat in silence. Jack closed his eyes and Davey could feel him starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. He didn't mind it though. If they ended up staying out here all night Sarah would wake them up before Davey’s parents like she always did on the nights they spent together on the fire escape. She never asked any questions, just like they didn’t ask any questions when Sarah came home from Katherine’s house a little too late, or when she suddenly had flowers braided into her hair and smudged lipstick on her cheek. He was grateful for their unspoken pact, even if their actions were dangerous. 

Davey could feel his eyelids growing heavy and he leaned back on Jack’s body for support. They held each other up on nights like these. He was about to let himself drift off when he remembered the reason he had asked his first question in the first place. 

“Hey, Jack?” 

“Hm?” Jack responded once again half asleep.

“You- you trust me, right?” 

“Davey, I trust you more than most,” Jack responded without even opening his eyes. 

Finally satisfied, Davey let himself close his eyes and fall asleep to the sound of Jack’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me! I've been wanting to get more involved with this fandom for a while now because y'all are all so sweet and talented! Maybe give me a follow on Tumblr (@skiesof_hope ?) I'm excited to write more! I might try to do another multi-chaptered fic sometime in the near future if y'all like my stuff :)


End file.
